


Mercy for the Poor and Unfortunate

by templefugate



Series: Disney Femslash [10]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Captivity, Dark, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Some princesses get thrown in dungeons or eaten by dragons. Really, Ariel should be thankful for such a fate as that which Ursula has gifted her.Warnings in tags





	Mercy for the Poor and Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Crossing my fingers that I'm officially out of plot bunnies for this pair, but I'm also glad that I've gotten so much writing done. Here's a look into the lives of this dark little pair.

"Don't look at them that way." Ursula only gives her a quick glance before turning back to her rows of bottles. The glass clinks as their sides knock together, the only sound in the room. Silence returns to the cavern.

It is some time later, perhaps minutes, maybe hours, when Ursula speaks again. "They made their choices, dearie. I gave them what they asked for, and they got what I promised them when they couldn't keep their end of the bargain." She turns, holding two glimmering bottles in her outstretched hands. A tentacle rises and uncaps them, their lids making a soft popping noise. "But even I'm not too harsh. Surely you understand that."

Ariel's eyes wander down to her shimmering green tail, at once achingly familiar and impossibly foreign. Even the golden chain that curls snugly around it is becoming an ordinary sight. Ursula's touch had been surprisingly gentle when she'd slipped it around her, humming satisfiedly and grinning when it snapped together. When she'd finished, she'd given Ariel a pat on the bottom and a pinch on the cheek.

Ariel pushes up from from her plush seat, swimming towards Ursula. The sea witch smiles, pulling her so close that Ariel can almost feel the chain tighten. Any further and the line will go slack.

She pushes Ariel's hair back from her face. "One day they'll return to their true forms, as you did. As much as the little worms delight me, a kingdom is no good if it stands empty."

Ursula pushes her back, and Ariel floats back to the floor. Turning back to her cauldron, she dumps strange smelling mixtures inside, humming all the while.


End file.
